


So Inspired By You

by folkykindoftune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i'm a dork god, scrap booking stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folkykindoftune/pseuds/folkykindoftune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel get up to scrap booking shenanigans. Dean is adorable, Castiel is not amused. (Yes, he is.)</p><p> </p><p>For Mackenzie. I'll read you destiel fic aloud in SF, kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Inspired By You

"Cas."

"Yes, Dean?" Cas tilts his head, in a way that reminds Dean of a cocker spaniel.

"What on earth are you /doing/?" Dean gestures to the piles of printed polaroids, bits of ribbon & string, and bottles of glitter glue. "The living room is a disaster zone, oh my god."

"I'm scrap booking." He says simply, making a noise of disgust when a piece of ribbon won't stick to the paper. "Sam says it's a good way to remember. I like to remember. Pass me the red glitter, this page is lacking in sparkly hearts and cliché song lyrics."

Dean does. Cas leans down to apply the glue with a steady hand, and Dean has to bite back a laugh when Castiel comes up with a blob of red sparkles on the bridge of his nose. "You got a little--" He points to his own nose, before sighing and leaning over to wipe it off himself. Dean sits himself down next to a particularly big collection of pictures, and leafs through them.

Most of them are blurry snapshots of Sam and Dean; mid-conversation or mid-burger-bite, but a few stick out. They remind Dean of the kind of shit he'd see on Instagram, all light and angles and focal points. And they're all of /him/. In one he's got an arm tossed lazily over Cas' shoulders on the sofa, another shows him snoozing in a patch of sun on the bed, much akin to a kitten. His shoulder blades are sharp, and he's drooling. _'I don't drool.'_ , he thinks. He turns to Castiel slowly, not really sure what to say.

"Cas, I-" He begins, jaw working uselessly. "Me. Most of them are of me."

"Well, yeah." Cas shrugs, tongue sticking out in concentration as he cuts a strip of electric blue ribbon from the wheel and pastes it on the page. "I love you, Dean. I wanna remember the little things. We don't get enough little things." 

Dean knows it's true. Between road trips to new destinations, monster killing, and general fuckery, they haven't spent any quality time together since ... Well, Dean doesn't know when. So he scoots over to Castiel, and grabs a pair of scissors and a stick of glue. "Show me how." The smile on Cas' face sends his heart racing.

"Put the one of you and I next to the one of Sam, but set it at an angle." He explains, laying them out accordingly. "Angles are prettier. And decorate it however you see fit. I like blue ribbon and silver glitter, but just make it pretty, okay?"

"Okay, babe." So Dean does, cutting ribbon and gluing away. A shot of him and Cas at the beach goes in one corner, Dean grinning like a Cheshire and making finger bunny ears behind Castiel's head. He earns himself a snort of derision when he adds a sloppy _'C + D 4EVER'_ in the corner with shocking pink glitter. He feels like a fourteen year old girl and a seventy year old woman at the same time. But for Cas, he's probably gonna put up with it. With a final carefully placed sticker, he leans back in triumph. "God damn, I am Picasso." 

"I highly doubt Picasso made scrapbooks with his boyfriend, Dean."

"Shut up and kiss me, Mona Lisa."

"That was Da Vinci."

Dean shuts him up, and ends up with glitter in his hair. 

He doesn't give a fuck.


End file.
